Stats
In the Galactico universe, you have 6 stats, each with 3 skills: Stats Quick Reference Information for quick reference. Read on for more in-depth information and examples. *You start with 2 stat points and 2 skill points to allocate. *Your stats cannot go above +5, and the maximum bonus you can have on a skill is +10. *You may make your stats negative down to a value of -3 to increase your other stats. Rolls with negative bonuses suffer a further -5 penalty. *Your chosen stat points dictate which classes you can take. Starting Stats When you create a character, you start with 2 stat points and 2 skill points to allocate however you like. :For example, if you want a strong character who can take a lot of punishment in battle, you could put 1 stat point into Strength, and 1 into Constitution. You could then put both of your skill points into Defence so you take less damage. But be careful! Your chosen stat points dictate which classes you can take. See the #character-creation channel for more details. Now, 2 stat points isn’t much, especially if you want to take classes with more strict requirements. The way you can get around this is by taking negative stats. You can decrease a stat all the way to -3 in order to boost other stats. :For example, I could take -2 points in Charisma to boost my Strength and Constitution each by 1. But don’t forget: *'Your stats cannot go above +5, and the maximum bonus you can have on a skill is +10!' *'If you make a roll with a negative bonus, you have a -5 penalty on top of your negative!' :For example, I have a -2 to Move Object, but I need to move something. My roll will have a -5 penalty because I have a negative skill which brings me to -7. Keep this in mind when you pick your stats. Class abilities and items can boost your skills even higher, but never above a flat bonus of +10! Abilities and items with rolls, such as +1d4 can get around this, but only if their combined minimum value is at most +10. :For example, I am a Gunner and I have just taken a Stimpak. My bonus to Ranged Attacks is +9 thanks to my stats, skills, and weapon. Therefore, I must choose to add either my Gunner ability roll or my Stimpak roll to my base roll, as both of these rolls have a minimum of 1, and to use them both would take me to a minimum bonus of +11 which is too high. Once you’ve decided which stats you want to take, make sure you send them, along with your character bio (150+ words) to a moderator, who will make sure everything’s in order and give you the OK to join in! Levelling You gain experience points by posting in character in any of the in-character channels. Make sure your posts are at least a paragraph! You start at level 0, but every so often you’ll gain a level! You earn a skill point every odd level, and a stat point every even level to allocate as you please! Category:Metagame